Shugo Chara! High School
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Set after Shugo Chara, the quest for the embryo is "over." But everyone's memories got erased and now that quest will begin once again! New characters, new loves, the adventure is back!
1. Chapter 1: Amu and Kite

Chapter 1: Amu Hinamori and Kite Shinimari -  
It was a warm Monday and first day of school for Amu Hinamori's first year of High School at Seiyo Academy. But, she obviously wasn't ready for it.

Not long ago, the quest for the Embryo and X Eggs was thought finished. But, then everyone had lost their memories. And then... The quest will begin again.

At Amu's House.

Amu Hinamori, about to be a High Schooler, was in her bed sleeping on comfy pink sheets and pillows. She was oblivious to all other things and her surroundings. Sleeping next to her was one of her four Charas, Dia, Transformations of Diamonds. They were sleeping heavily.

But in their sleep, Ran, Miki, and Sue, Amu's other three Charas, tried waking them up. They were yelling, "Wake up, Amu!!" Amy sleepily yelled to them, "Why don't sleep like Dia-"

Amu turned to look at her clock, it was 15 Minutes until school starts. She jumped and said, "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for school!!" She scrambled to her closet looking for her uniform. All of her at home clothes were in the way, a lot of her other ones were in her dorm.

Seiyo Academy in High School, students live in Dorms. They go home on weekends and holidays. Students aren't usually late because of living in Dorms.  
Amu jumped out of her closet and said, "I found hit!" She scrambled her clothes on and said she was ready. Then Ran held up her hair tie and then she threw it into a mess and tied.

She ran down the stairs and telled, "Good-Bye, mom!" Amu's mom said, "Honey, your bag!" Amu ran back to her and grabbed the bag and said, "Thanks!"

Amu stepped outside, ready to take off at full speed.

Further down the way, there was a high school boy. His name is Kaito Irazaki Shinimari. He goes by Kite and he is a part of the famous Shinimari Family. He also is a First Year at Seiyo Academy. Now, he is late and trying to get to school, like Amu.

Amu was running full speed to school when she wasn't looking and crashed right into Kite.

Both of them fell over and Kite started getting up.

He stood up and brushed the dust off of his uniform and then.

"What was that for?!?!" he screamed at Amu. Then she yelled back, "I didn't do it on purpose!!"

Kite folded his arms to think, then he and Amu looked at the clock, it was 10 minutes till school starts. He and Amu exclaimed together: "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" They stared at each other, Amu was still on the ground. Kite reached his hand for her and smiled.

Amu blushed at his handout, she was losing her cool and spicy look to his charm. He kept his arm out. Then she put his hand away and called Miki for Transformation. Amu put Miki into egg and transformed into Amulet Spades.

Amu took off running faster than she could. Kite stared as she ran then she yelled, "You can't catch me! And I doubt you can find me after school!!"

He stared at her then he called his Chara, Orcu... Kite then transformed into Archery Soul, Power of the Archery... Kite shot an arrow and tied to a rope at a streetlight and swung up to a house roof. He put his bow on his back and chased after Amu.

Amu was talking to Ran and said, "I felt something about him..." Ran said, "He has a Guardian Character." Amu looked up and saw Kite chasing after her, then she exclaimed, "How did you?!"

Kite smiled to her and Orcu told him, "Kaitooooo.... Why?!" Kite yelled, "Don't call me that!!"

The school was coming up and the clock rang and read, "Five Minutes until school begins..." Kite and Amu freaked out and kept going.

Amu ran across the courtyard into the school and in the hallway. She almost fell over because the hallways were slik and there was a sharp turn.

Kite was following her and ran into the school. Amu ran into the classroom and sat down in the back of the room and transformed back. The Spade in her hair turned back into a cross. She sighed and said to herself, "Today, Amu Hinamori is not late for school..." Kite slid into the same hallway but he crashed into the wall.

Bang!

He brushed himself off after getting up and entered the classroom. He also sat in the back, closest seat to the window. Right after he did, the bell rang. Then he transformed back and put Orcu back in his bag. The arrow on his bracelet transformed back into a star charm.

Ding!  
Dong!  
Ding.

A female that sat in front of him turned around and said with a big smiled, "You were almost late, Kaiti-kun!"  
Kite glared at her and yelled, "That's not my name!!"

It was a while before the teacher walked in. Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were messing around and playing in the classroom. One of them bumped into something and it fell. The whole class looked because the Charas couldn't be seen by normal people. So it was something fell without "anyone" touching it.  
Orcu was pushing around in Kite's bag until Kite let him out and whispered, "What?!"

Orcu stretched and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to be out... That girl has FOUR Charas...."

Kite looked at Amu and said, "Yea... Why are you out?!" He said, turning back to Orcu.

He laughed some, "I can't be seen, duh... Only by other people who have Guardian Charas, like that girl, I bet she can..." He pointed to Amu.

"I... See..." Kite put his head on the desk... Then he put his hand over the left one. He slowly took the glove off... It was hurting... The scar.  
Orcu looked at him and said, "Hurt...?"

Kite looked out the window, not answering the curious Chara.

Slam!

The door opened and their homeroom teacher walked in. He put his book down and announced, "Quiet down class!"


	2. Chapter 2: Just A School Day

Chapter 2: Just a School Day.  
~ The entire class looked at him, he was their Homeroom and Math Teacher.

Kite put his feet on the desk in front of him's bar and thought of a plan. He would pretend to have an accident to get hurt so he can go to the the nurse... Orcu stared and said, "I know your plan, you'll just get hurt! Just tell you need to go to the nurse!" Kite glared at the Chara.

Ran and Sue looked at Orcu, then Miki got them to play some more. Dia got bored of the playing around and went over to Amu as the Class Rules started. She said, "Boring, huh..." Amu slouched and whispered, "Yea... Sucks being a first year..."

Kite leaned, time to start the plan. Orcu sighed and stared at Amu's four Charas. Kite leaned and tipped his chair back, hitting the wall with his head and he yelled, "O-Owww!!"

Everyone looked at him. A girl asked Amu, "Isn't he just the cutest?!" Amu sighed and said, "Nope. Just a boy trying to get attention." She slammed her head on her desk.

The teacher walked over to Kite and said, "Would you like to go to the nurse?" with a mean voice.

"Y-Yes sir..." Kite moaned and groaned.

Some of the students asked Amu if she was going to escort him because she's a Guardian for Seiyo Academy. She nodded "no" because she didn't want to get caught up in a boy like him. Just to get attention is all he was doing, she thought.

Kite picked himself up and walked out of the door with a big grin on his face. Orcu took one last look at the four glourious Charas of Amu, Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia. And Kite shut the door with a smile.

Then the teacher began the classroom rules and school rules again. Amu put her head back on her desk, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. When she put her head up, she started doodling on a peice of paper. Then she thought, Man... Teachers are so boring and it sucks being a freshman... No matter how many times I say it....! (Note: Even though there are only three years in high school in Japan, Freshmen is still the 1st Year...)

On his way to the nurse's office, Kite saw giant glass windows looking outside.

They were near the door to the courtyard. Kite turned to look out them and he felt something. He took his glove off again to look at the scar again. This time it was a glowing a bright red and Kite almost fell backwards. Orcu looked at it then he flew into Kite's bag and pulled out a red egg.

It was decorated in two swords crossing on each side. It had many lines crossing and what seemed to be flames. Kite stared at the Egg and said, "Wh-What are you doing with that, Orcu?!"

Orcu sighed and was about to say something but Kite quickly put the egg back into his bag.

Kite looked back at his scar one last time, it was the same red as the egg. He was surprised and put his glove back on. Then he held his other hand over it. Orcu looked at him and sighed. Pain came to Kite and he rushed to the nurse's office.

Back in the classroom, Amu was thinking a bit while looking out the window, Maybe I'll escape during Math up next. I'm glad I brought my skates today... This is so boring...

Near the school entrance. there was a boy named Fai Snow and he was late for school.

He was a shy boy and new to the Academy. He ran down the hallway, but was caught by a staff member. The guy said, "What are you doing late, ?"

Fai put his fingers together and said, "I-I'm sorry, Sir..."

The man folded his arms and said, "I'll let you off the hook because it's the first day of school. Just don't let it happen again."

"Y-Yes sir..." Fai sighed, off the hook.

"Now go outside and talk with your class and introduce yourself with them," He pointed directly to the doors leading out right to the courtyard outside the building.

Fai walked over to the doors and opened them. Next to him was a Guardian Character, Taru of the Snow.... 


End file.
